As If I never Existed
by Marzmallow
Summary: I love you' doesn't always mean how you picture it. in Misty's life, 'I love you' means 'Goodbye' story better than summary


**Author's note: I'm back for more adventure and mayhem. Please enjoy this fanfic! (",)**

**As If I Never Existed**

It's been a years since we were dating. Now, we're taking it to the next level. We both plan on going to the winter festival. It's only a day away before the festival. And now, I'm shopping with my best friend, May!

I know she likes him too and she also promised that I can have him. She has Drew and I have Ash. We're happy together and nothing can tear us apart.

--

Today's the day we've all been waiting for, the grand winter ball. I get ready together with May, and now we wait for our dates. It's wasn't long though, before they arrived. And before we knew it we were at the plaza. Together with music, food, and couple love. (Music: Misty's love song)

"Hey Mist, it's your favorite song. Wanna go dance?" He asked in his warm voice that sounds like music to my ears.

I nodded and smiled. We walked to the center and danced all-night-long. It was finally the last song. A slow song called, a world filled with love.

"So Ash," I started "You told me you wanted to tell me something. What is it?"

He smiled and said "I wanted to tell you, I love you" he gave me a peck on the lips.

"I love you too..." I smiled and pushed myself closer to him drowning in a passionate kiss.

Time went faster and before I knew it I was home. We said goodbye and parted ways. I watched him as he walked to his car and slowly drove away. Moments later, he was out of sight. I went inside. 'Where's May?' I thought

I slept peacefully that night. I dreamt of the new adventures I would find now that we are together at last.

--

"Good morning Mist!" a voice said

I looked behind me and saw May cooking breakfast. "Morning" I replied

"Sooo...what happened last night?"

"Nothing..." I lied

"Spill girl!"

"He said he loved me and I said I loved him too. End of story."

"Ha-ha very funny! There's more. I know it."

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you. You know that." I joked

We ate our breakfast silently. After that, I went to my room and took a bath.

"Today, I will find new adventures. Today, my life will completely change. Totally!" I said to myself.

--

I went downstairs with a big smile on my face. But it was changed into a face full of tears and hate when I saw my best friend kissing **MY** boyfriend. "Ash?" I cried. They broke apart in the sound of my voice; surprised. I quickly ran to my room and slammed the door in front of his lying face. He knocked on my door and repeated my name.

"Go away!" I hissed

"Misty, I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Pokemon Master! Your sorry is just too little too late!"

"I'm sorry..." he said. It sounded a little faded. So I thought he left. I didn't go out. I didn't say another word.

"So he did leave..." I said to myself "That Bastard!" Now, I was sure because I didn't hear anything else after that.

--

I didn't leave my room for the rest of the day. Well, for my food, I snuck out at midnight. I didn't want to see or even hear the sound or my so-called best friend's voice.

I opened my laptop and looked at my messages. I had 10 messages from Ash, each saying 'I'm sorry' and 'I love you'. I deleted all of his messages.

I noticed he was online in the chat-room. May was too. So were all my friends, Drew and Brock. I clicked on the little icon that said "private chat with..." and clicked on Ash's name.

**(Misty) Tear says: So...you still have guts to show your face to me or even talk to me after what you did :(**

**(Ash) Pika says: I'm sorry...will you ever forgive me? ;((**

**Tear says: No! Never...that's why I'm leaving**

**Pika says: Leaving? Where?**

**Tear says: Why would I tell you?! I'm leaving so I could get away from you. I want to forget you. I want a life that I**

**wouldn't have to remember you or the pain you gave me.**

**Pika says: Is there anything I could do so you will forgive me?**

**Tear says: Yes, burn everything I gave you or anything that will remind you of me. Then sell your soul to May.  
****I believe you both go great together. And one more thing, Stay away from me! As if I never existed. Forget  
about me.**

**Pika says: I can't do that Mist, I love you.**

**Tear says: Now you tell me! –Tear has now cancelled the private chat-**

I clicked the private chat icon again and pressed Brock's name.

**Tear says: Hey Brock...**

**(Brock) LoverBoy says: Oh hey Mist. I heard what happened. I'm sooo sorry.**

**Tear says: its okay Brock. :D It was that bastard's fault anyway. Can you do me a favor?**

**LoverBoy says: Anything I could do...what is it?**

**Tear says: Do you have a place for me to stay?**

**LoverBoy says: Why? :-/**

**Tear says: I wanna get away from all of this. I hate him so much I just wanna forget him. I told him to forget me ****too. As  
if I never existed.**

**LoverBoy says: Well, okay...you could stay at my house for a while. Then I'll help you look for a place.**

**Tear says: What about your siblings?**

**LoverBoy says: its okay. They're in a vacation. They'll be back in a couple of weeks so don't worry.**

**Tear says: Thanks Brock. For everything. :-)**

**LoverBoy says: You're welcome? Anyways, when are you leaving?**

**Tear says: I'll pack my stuff in the morning and can you come pick me up at midnight?**

**LoverBoy says: Yeah sure.**

**Tear says: No beeping okay? And don't bring anyone else. :-**

**LoverBoy says: Sure thing Mist. See you tomorrow! :D**

**Tear says: Bye Brock! :P –Tear has cancelled now cancelled the private chat-**

I closed my laptop and went to bed.

--

I the morning, I still didn't go out of my room. I stared out my window and saw that Ash parked his car outside. 'What does he want now?' I thought. I was happy with my silence. No trouble, no worries. Suddenly, I heard a knock on my door.

"Misty, it's me, May! I know you're in there. Now come out and have some breakfast. I won't let you starve."

"Go Away! I know your boy friend's there...I don't wanna see him."

"So how will you eat?"

"I'll starve myself to death. I don't wanna live as long as that bastard's alive"

"You don't dare!"

"Wanna bet?! And you sound like my sisters..."

"Ha-ha very funny. Now be a good girl and get out"

"I said **NO**! I don't wanna and you can't make me"

"Now, you sound like a little girl..."

"Shut up!" I kept quiet...then I heard someone knocking. I followed the sound. It led me to my terrace. To my surprise, it was Mr. Pokemon Master. 'He climbed his way up...How annoying?!' I thought

--

"What do you want now?" I hissed "I told you, I don't wanna see you anymore! Get the fuck out of my life. I don't want you or need you anymore. Now get out."

He was silent. He looked at me with a sheepish grin. I backed away. He followed. 'Oh shit! What does he want to do now?!' I thought as touched the wall. His grin grew wider like there is something he wants to do with me. He knows I have no where else to run. He completely surrounded me. He pushed himself to me and implanted another 'LIE' kiss. I hit him with all my might. The next thing I knew, I was half naked, lying on my cold floor.

--

I woke up. The door was open, it was quiet. I stood up, put on some clothes, and looked around. A note was stuck to my door. It said, **"Thanks Misty. Now I will never forget you. You lost your virginity to me and that is something you can't get from me or yourself. Yours truly, Ash"**

"That bastard!" I shouted. I slowly packed my stuff and went out of the house. I sat on one of the benches near the bus stop. Minutes later, Brock appeared.

"Oh Brock, it's so nice to see you!" I cried as I went to him.

"Why? What's the matter?"

I handed him the note. "Can we go now?"

"That bastard! I'll show him what's it like to mess with you."

"Let it go Brock. We'll both get our revenge after I heal up. I promise" I walked back to the bench and took my luggage. He carried my bags and put them inside the car. I went inside his car and we drove away.

--

Time passed, and now we're at his house. For 2 weeks, I stayed there and rested. He took care of me and I helped him with some chores. After that, we began to plan our revenge.

--

**FIN**

**So...there...hope you enjoyed. I didn't put the lemony stuff in there cause I'm not the type of person who enjoys lemon. Please wait for the continuation called "Revenge is sweet" Thanks for all the review on "I still believe" and "Wonderful Journey" I'll be waiting for review on this story too. Until then...**

**XOXO **


End file.
